


Emma Swan

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A poem





	Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Published 6/27/19

Even when the Queen cursed her land

Made her be sent away, separate from her

Mother and father, and she became

Alone, in an unknown land

She has strange feelings

Wishing to feel the Evil Queen’s warm embrace

And though they fight, and her heart is broken

No one else can make her feel more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first letter of each line, if you didn’t catch it


End file.
